Game Log 07
Curses! –OR– One Foot in the Grave Mankar woke in the morning, as predicted, and was shocked when updated on the news. “Cursed? That is a… problem. Since our learned ones think it best, I have no… eh?” In the distance there was something in the sky, something large and ominous. It was a ship floating on the air like it was on still water! On the deck was a woman with half of her face and hair dyed red as blood and the other half dark as midnight. She carried a jagged sword lined with diamonds. Some others had spotted it as well. Astra couldn’t quite make it out but the others relayed the description to her. “That sounds like a Lunar airship. They are only rarely seen outside of the Empire so that woman must have some stature. Their speed also varies according to the phase of the Red Moon so it’s moving quite slowly now.” The airship moved to the Iluria temple and docked there like some foul scavenger scanning for corpses. Mankar scowled. “As much as it pains me, we can’t challenge her here. Too many witness, too many chances for a spy to observe us. And the curse on top of that! No, let’s wait until she is gone and then deal with Daka Fal’s disfavor first.” The others agreed to this and, after a long hour, the ship finally moved to the east. “Let’s go! I feel that time is not our friend.” Mankar ceased his restless pacing and set off for the Iluria temple without delay. “Mantis, you seem to be popular with the Ilurians. You speak for us and we can plan from there.” The shaman grinned, “Ah, yes. I’ll go ‘speak’ to them. Count on me!” The acolytes they had seen before but this time the priestess herself greeted them. She was older than the other two but still possessed a charm honed through long practice and dedication to her goddess. She greeted them with a smile, “So, little shaman, you are back again? Are we so enticing that you cannot stay away?” “Yes, that is true, but that’s not why we are here. May we speak?” Pursing her lips, she nodded and took Mantis back into the temple. Mankar raised an eyebrow, “I think they will be busy. Let’s not waste our time here. I’m going to speak to the village head.” Astra agreed, “And I’ll see if the library has anything of use to us… with the permission of the temple?” The more senior of the two acolytes agreed. “I’m sure that will be fine since you are friends with Mantis, follow me!” As the two walked down the hallway, she continued. “So, are you GOOD friends of Mantis? He has a lot of potential, let me tell you!” Astra’s comment was inaudible. The tall warrior shook his head and headed out to the village. Their leader was a canny Issaries trader (not unusual in town that depended heavily on commerce) and he invited Mankar to talk immediately. His office was festooned with ledgers, stacks of sacks for apples, and other signs of his business. “So – Mankar is it? – you did quite the good job yesterday! How can I help you?” He looked more carefully at the young man. “Something about that curse, eh?” “Partially yes, partially no. We’re trying to have the curse lifted through a spirit ritual but mostly I was here to tell you about the baboons.” He explained that the (surviving) baboons were happy enough to work for a tenth of the harvest. “As more than that probably goes to waste during the ripening season, it shouldn’t impact the revenues of the village and probably even make things easier as they are very willing hands.” The man looked surprised but his ‘trader’ face quickly took over. “That’s a better outcome than we could have hoped for! There is the matter of the dead farmer though…” “The baboon who did that is dead now… hence this curse. The others aren’t nearly so warlike or arrogant. Of course, they aren’t slaves or servitors. Treating them as partners will likely make them strong allies for the village. Any abusive behavior and…” he shrugged. “Rest assured, warrior, that I value my relationships at least as much as I do my gold! One can run through your fingers so easily but the other can be a hearth in cold times and a blessing in good times! Speaking of which, you and your friends should be rewarded for your work. Twice, honestly, as you’ve turned a bane into a blessing. So, first of all, when you start your ritual, you’ll have our support. The will of the community is not to be trivialized!” “This will be a great help, I think!” The man grunted agreeably. “Next, take this spell-trading stone and give it Daka Fal after you’ve completed the tasks given to you by him. It should sweeten his temper somewhat or perhaps even provide a boon.” Mankar accepted it gratefully and placed it carefully in his bag. “Lastly, you have the friendship of Apple Lane! While our influence doesn’t spread far, at least while you are here, we look with favor upon you.” “As you say, friends are a greater treasure than anything you can put in your purse.” He clasped arms with the man and headed back to the temple. After a time that was considerably more than an hour, Mantis returned alone. His clothing was somewhat disheveled and there were signs of the priestess’s lip tint on his neck and face. “I have the information we need.” He took them to a side room (the temple of Iluria had any number of side rooms of various sizes) and told them when he had found out. “The Lunars are trying to find a Rib of Ganalt. Because his body formed the foundation of the continent, you can find nearly anything if you possess one and are willing to use it. There’s one about four days east of here at the headwaters of a creek. The next closest is in the Dragonewt capital where flowers bloom in unsuitable soil no matter the time of year but they probably aren’t going for that one.” “To get rid of the curse, we need to follow someone who is dying to Daka Fal’s realm and convince him to lift it. Fortunately for us, one of the most elderly of Iluria’s servitors here is very near death. The ritual is not unduly cruel and the woman has agreed to it. By blocking Kolat’s winds from her, we can make a gap for us to go through… I’ll handle that part.” Astra said with wide eyes, “Is there anything else?” “Ehm, yes. If we can bring the priestess Kolat’s secret of the wind that doesn’t blow that is being blocked by the Lunars, we’ll receive a reward. I’m uncertain as to the contents of that but it shouldn’t be insignificant.” Mankar grunted, “Later, later. We have a few quests to complete first! “ The bedchamber of the dying old woman were comfortable (again, the temple of Iluria had many comfortable beds) but she was almost too far gone to appreciate it. Mankar bowed to her, “Thank you for this, elder. Without your help, this would be nearly impossible.” She smacked her gums, “I’m dying, why not get to see a few more handsome bucks before I go?” She cackled softly before coughing took her voice. Her rheumy eyes glanced at the others, “Or girls, too. Iluria is not picky, ha ha!” She closed her eyes for a minute and then said, “Do it now, boy, or you’ll miss your chance.” Everyone other than Mantis held hands with Mankar holding the hand of the old woman. Mantis took a very soft pillow and put it over the old woman’s face. She didn’t move in the slightest. It took almost no time. They sight left and when it returned they were in a dim tunnel leading into the earth. The old woman, though not rejuvenated, was at least walking steadily and leading them downward. They entered a large cavern with many exits and, in the center was a huge throne. The figure on it was so large that its face was literally out of sight in the darkness above. Two either side was a smaller throne: one with a human woman with a tablet and the other a baboon shaking a quantity of knucklebones in his huge hands. From far above, a voice said. “Speak of her virtues, Meniga.” The woman consulted her tablets. “She was a relatively responsible member of the church of Iluria and reached the rank of Acolyte. Her goddess is pleased with her.” “And her sins?” The baboon shook the bones and spilled them on a tray in front of him. “She has stolen and taken the lives of the unborn innocents on many occasions, both for herself and others.” The woman interjected, “This is a common practice in that cult and should not be counted against her.” “Let her be consigned to the ranks of the silent dead.” Mankar looked at the old woman and could tell by the expression on her face that this was less than ideal… apparently actually being dead let one know something about your fate. He steeled himself and stepped forward. “If I may speak for her? Though she didn’t know any of us, she still was willing to let us end her life. Surely kindness to strangers might earn her some merit?” The distance voice intoned, “Consorting with murderers. Let her be sent to the painful darkness.” The heroes were aghast at this pronouncement, most especially Mankar! He had hurt their benefactor! “But… if you gain my approval, and complete a quest, I will promote her to the dreaming peace.” Though his words weren’t any louder, they seemed HEAVIER somehow. “Speak. Why are you worthy?” Mankar started since he was already up. “I am true to my friend, family and my god! We are seeking to overthrow the hated Red Moon who brings foulness and misery before her.” There was a pause and voice intoned, “The Red Goddess’s existence was accepted by the Great Compromise and acts within Time. Her actions do not displease me.” At that moment, Mankar had a profound revelation: Gods were all, in some way, selfish and focused beings. They had to be, to support their roles. Their notions of good and evil were entirely from their point of view! He quickly said, “And she also uses foul chaos to support legions of undead, stealing souls that should come to you to be judged! Vivamort and his vampires spit on your dignity! We will fight to end this undead scourge!” “You… are acceptable. You, follower of Babeester Gor. You have not lessoned this Orlanthi sufficiently. It is his role to be the sword or violence and yours to be the sheath of control. School him with that axe received from your goddess.” In turn the others were questioned and, either from Mankar’s example or their own genius, manage to convince the ancient diety. While they were about it, Mankar and Ryala went to one side and she said, “I guess we are supposed to fight?” “Umm, sounds like it. Try not to swing too hard!” Mankar didn’t draw his sword and just defended with his shield and occasionally threw out a kick or punch to make it interesting. Eventually, she got a swing through and tagged him in the gut. “Ow! I’m glad you weren’t serious there!” The others came over and Astra asked, “What are you two doing?!” “Fighting. What does it look like?” Ryala snorted as she put away her axe. “You were just supposed to hit him once and be done with it. Not have a duel!” Mankar cleared his throat. “That wasn’t very clear. At any rate, what next?” Astra said with a sigh, "We'll walk the path of Daka Fal and grow closer to him and thereby gain his favor. As old as he is, there might be other opportunities along the way, as well." Mantis nodded to the spirit waiting, “The crone will lead us but we need light. I’ll summon some spirits that can help there. But convincing them will depend on all of you that have mythic connections.” That said, he nodded and called out in spirit-tongue, “Followers of Yelmalio! You have lost your heat, you are dead! But your light remains… lend it to us that we may journey safely!” Two ghostly, glowing figures came from a distance, starkly obvious against the endless blackness. One sighed and said ethereally, “So this is my fate… to act as a torch for barbarians.” The other just turned up his nose and floated away, unwilling to even speak to them. Mankar said conciliatorily, “Come now! Though Yelmalio’s father, Yelm, and Orlanth had disagreements, did he not come to the underworld to save him and the entire world? Truly, working together great things may happen! Travel with us and experience the breath of life once again, at least vicariously. Surely that’s better than your endless wandering?” The spirit just sighed again aggrievedly and said no more. Mankar ignored the spirit and turned to Mantis and Astra. “What’s our best course going forward?” Mantis shrugged with a small smile. “That’s God Stuff, not really my style.” The woman looked at the Shaman and rolled her eyes, “We follow Daka Fal’s story, though maybe not precisely. There are four main points that we must do and the rest is just details. We need to find Death, see Death kill Daka Fal, help him to rise again and run to escape being slain again.” “Hmmm, that doesn’t seem too hard, though being so close to THE Death should make us take some care, ha ha!” Though he laughed with genuine humor, only Ryala found the joke funny at all. The tunnel, despite their spirit guide, became darker and darker. Soon, only the area immediately around them was illuminated at all and that only weakly. After a timeless time, Mankar sensed something in the gloom… yellow eyes glowing faintly, reflecting what little light there was. Whatever owned those eyes were large and not some small number. “Friend Yelmalio, as a spirit what would happen if you were attacked in this realm.” With a depressed look he said, “I could be torn apart and would eventually reform, losing some of myself that would have to be regained.” The youth nodded, “Ah, good! Nothing permanent, then. Go over to those eyes so we can see who possesses them!” He sighed. “If I must.” Mantis snorted. “You must!” The spirit trudged toward the eyes with the heroes following and, before long, the figures became visible. They were tall, indeed, and strongly built as well. Each had a club or mace and both their weapons and their armor seemed well-used. Their eyes were curious and, in some cases, hungry. Trolls. The biggest looked at them and spoke, “Who are you? You do not belong here. You should go!” Its voice was rough and deep like boulders rubbing together. It was at least two feet taller than Mankar even with its stooped posture. “Friend trolls, we are just passing through. Perhaps you could tell us of the path ahead?” The lead troll sniffed, “You are not from here. You are small. How do you taste?” Mankar shook his head. “I’m tough and unpleasant in flavor. You will break your teeth and become ill for many days!” He thumped his chest. “Though smaller than you, I am very strong!” Though amongst the largest of men, Mankar was still shorter than even the shortest of the trolls. He found the situation odd, but not disturbing. The trolls muttered amongst themselves, apparently disbelieving that smallness and strength could co-exist. Finally setting aside this logical conundrum for later, the largest troll said. “Ahead lies the hungry hole… it has a guardian.” He finished this statement with a grunt. “Now we eat you and then you can go?” “Sorry, friends, no eating today. I don’t want you to hurt yourself!” He got a gleam in his eye. “But how about a test of strength? Do you armwrestle?” The biggest troll blinked and then he laughed! He grumbled something in trollish and three trolls lined up (the biggest one dragging a boulder along with him.) The three were different sizes and seemed to be of the same race despite the size difference. The smallest put his elbow on the boulder with a bang! He then grunted something in his own language. Though quite strong, Mankar had little difficulty in felling the first one. While his fellows made fun of him, the medium one stomped up to the boulder. His hand dwarfed Mankar’s but he played honestly and didn’t try to crush the human’s hand. At the signal from the head troll, they struggled for a solid five minutes, sweat pouring off both of their bodies until Mankar managed to basically outlast the troll and force his arm down. There was much more troll jabber and less jeers this time as the largest of the three came forward. Mankar raised an eyebrow and, after some jockeying, managed to set a grip with the troll where both of their elbows could touch the boulder. The signal was given and… Mankar found himself flying through the air! He bounced up with a laugh! The troll leader held a fist up, a gesture copied by the other trolls. Mankar copied it as well and then went back to his friends. Aud poked his arm for injuries while Mankar did his best not to wince. “Now, really Mankar, was that absolutely necessary?” She continued to prod his arm. “I had to know! I’ve never met a troll before and those dragonewts won’t touch us without going crazy.” He looked down at the little healer, “Umm, you can stop doing that now. It’s a little sore after that last troll.” “If I don’t remind you, how are you going to learn!” But she eventually gave up on her ‘lesson’ as she guessed it wasn’t having any impact. They marched on the way the trolls had indicated. Though they were darkness-loving creatures and he followed the Lightbringers, he didn’t have a bad opinion of the trolls and hoped to meet one in the flesh someday. He puzzled through their statements, though. “Eat us and THEN let us go? Maybe it’s because this is the time before Death that this can happen?” Astra nodded her head enthusiastically. “I was thinking the same! Likely ‘death’ in this period was just an inconvenience, although a major one given some circumstances. Attributes and powers could be stolen from the defeated though there was also the potential for gains as well.” Aud chimed in, “There are many stories of the Gods being deceived or defeated and losing things!” Mankar rubbed his chin. “Well then… while caution is in order, let’s keep our eyes open to profit as well!” As they travelled further, the sounds of metal striking metal became evident. Mankar, well familiar with both combat and metalsmithing said, “That doesn’t sound like troll weapons or stone. It rings like iron!” The thought of iron weapons or armor got Mankar’s blood pumping even more than wrestling a troll! Gradually an odd scene came to view. A large man (easily over eight feet tall) was swatting aside a mixed group of humans, trolls, animals and things less identifiable with his club. Each swing would – at least! – knock away one of his foes and typically 3-4 at a time. Once that crowd was cleared out, he pointed his club at the heroes. “I, Humakt, see you! Declare yourself as friend or foe for I am on a quest to find the Hole that Eats the World.” Mantis eyes widened with recognition. “We, too, seek the item called Death.” Humakt sucked in his breath. “Ah! You even know the name of this thing? Obviously, we were meant to meet! Who amongst you is the doughtiest warrior?” Mankar stepped forward after just a glance between him and Ryala… after all, he was the winner of their last real duel. “I am!” The god tossed him what was a small shield (if one was a god). “Good! Ward my back as I smite those in our path!” The human hefted the shield that had the Truth rune emblazoned on it. It had an iron core and was sheathed in tough leather. Mankar could feel the unconnected iron trying to pull the power out of his body but the leather was blocking the effect somehow. “I guess I’ll use this one for now!” He slung his wooden shield on his back and followed the god quickly. While the heroes hoped to get in a blow or two, they were quickly dissuaded of that vain hope. Humakt tore through his opponents as easily as if he were scything wheat. Even the far-reaching arrows of Mantis couldn’t keep up with the pace of the god! Aud noted, however, that despite being ‘killed’, all of the fallen seemed to be (very) slowly recovering in his wake. Finally climbing over the last pile of bodies, Humakt and heroes came to a massive cavern. A thin, pale warrior stood in front of them with a large rune-carved staff. “Come no closer! I, Vivamort, guard the Hole that Eats the World and none may take it from here!” A vortex of energy was behind the god and a disgusting grinding sound was coming from it. Humakt snorted and knocked Vivamort to one side with hardly a glance. He reached into the swirling energies and pulled out a gleaming sword. It radiated menace but also a cool sense of purpose in his hand. Mankar caught a reflection of the god’s face in the blade and he realized how impersonal and pure the concept of Death was. It was the INTENT behind it that gave it form and passion. Vivamort yelled, “You must not!” He rushed Humakt with staff raised! With a slight movement of his wrist, Humakt sliced open the guardian’s belly causing blood to gush forth. Not a trace of it stained the deadly blade, however. “No no no no no!” Vivamort scrabbled after the gushing blood as if to physically reinsert it into his body. Humakt looked on curiously, more at the sword than the frantic god. He turned the blade this way and that, as if enjoying the feel of it in his hand. “Hm. I must show this to my brothers!” Aud, unable to bear it any longer, tried to heal the ailing god but her powers didn’t even slow the bleeding and, in fact, his entrails began to leak out of the hole in his gut. “No! NO! This cannot haaaaaaappen!” Vivamort’s face became increasing drawn and pale as his panic grew. Finally, the blood stopped flowing and his white fingers ceased trying to pull the dirtied intestines back into his body. There was a long pause. Finally, he stood up and with a twist, dropped the looped organ onto the ground. His face was entirely bloodless now except for where he bit his lip and a trail of it remain on his ivory-white skin. His body, formerly lean but healthy, now appeared hollowed out and gaunt. “I refuse this. I will not lie down! What has been taken from me, I will take in turn!” An aura floated around the god as he declared this. Both he and Humakt had a pale one normally, but as he declared this, an earthy golden glow was forced out of his body. Curious, perhaps, Astra touched it and it quickly entered her body. She gasped softly as the wisdom rejected by Vivamort entered her soul. The god frowned and reached for her but saw Humakt growing rapidly familiar with Death as if he had been born to wield it. Naked fear showed on Vivamort’s face and he vanished into the shadows. Humakt snorted after seeing the other god scurry off, obviously not willing to spend any more time on him. “Come! My brothers will want to see this!” The youngsters were barely to keep up with the giant strides of the god but managed somehow (though Aud’s short legs were supplemented by help from Mankar!) They came to a village/town that had more huts than their own back in the stead. The difference was that a good portion of them were of a heroic size to fit the tall gods and others were of more human proportions. Humakt walked over to another god with a heroic stature and wild hair and eyes. “Brother Humakt! What do you hold there?” He grinned infectiously, laughter in his voice. “Brother Orlanth,” Humakt said more gravely. “This toy was being kept by Vivamort most ineffectively. It is a New Thing and more wondrous than its former guardian.” Orlanth snorted in contempt. “Vivamort, pah!” “Indeed.” He was about to speak further but was interrupted. A god on an equally oversized trading wagon was in a heated discussion with a man of more modest stature. A beautiful woman, almost too radiant to look at, sat next to him with a tired expression on her face. The smaller man was yelling loud enough to interrupt several nearby conversations. “These potatoes are CLEARLY deficient! A third of them are small as my thumb or smaller! You should have left them in the ground!” The god shook his head. “You wanted potatoes, potatoes you have. If you don’t like the deal, you shouldn’t have made it!” “Issaries, you thief, these aren’t potatoes! They a little brown insults!” His voice got higher and shriller and he was wildly gesticulating. Finally, Humakt had enough of the commotion and struck down the person with a flick of Death. The man immediately dropped to the ground without another word. No one thought this unusual or dramatic. It was only after a minute had passed that people started to get curious. “Heeeeeh? Why isn’t Daka Fal getting up? What was that weird attack?” Orlanth’s eye gleamed, “Brother! I need to teach Yelm a little lesson. Can I borrow that tooth for a bit?” “No worries, but not for long… I have grown fond of it.” “Then let us be off!” While the two were discussing matters, the goddess hopped down from the wagon. “How odd. But I think I can help him.” She lightly touched the dead man on the forehead. “Stand, stand for me, fallen one. Do you not hear my voice? Why do you lie there when I call? Stand, stand tall again!” Everyone could feel the power flowing from her but the slightest furrow appeared on her brow. Why wasn’t Daka Fal getting up again? Something profound was blocking her healing abilities! Moved by the effort, Aud moved toward her to help. The Goddess smiled, “Thank you, sister! Perhaps together we can mend him.” The human felt awed to be in the presence of her chosen goddess but did her best to help resurrect the fallen man. Perhaps it was her faith -- or perhaps as a mortal with her greater knowledge of death -- but together the two closed the wound on his body. As the light penetrated him, he drew a sudden, shuddering breath! With each inhalation, his body grew and expanded and a particular aura surrounded him from the act. Mankar, who had been watching the scene with interest, felt compelled to move closer. Both he and Aud were surrounded by the godaura, though with greatly different results! Aud found her knowledge of healing enhanced; she knew that expelling wicked substances from an ill patient would be simple in the future. She blushed when she realized exactly HOW the substances would be expelled, however! The effects on the warrior were much more dramatic to any observers. Much like Daka Fal, the youngster began to grow… and then grew some more! Soon, he was easily over seven feet tall (though only as tall as the shorter gods around them). He flexed an arm and measured his growth. Though he hadn’t become stronger, pound for pound, there was a lot MORE of him right now! He started laughing, “This is tremendous!” He looked regretfully at where Orlanth had been standing. “Curse my luck… I want to wrestle him now that I’m larger!” Daka Fal soon was the biggest of all the deities around and blinked his eyes open as he sat up. Those eyes had a newfound profundity as if they could see things previously unseen. “Ah, so that is Death!” Suddenly, he gazed toward the East. “Death is a jealous power… it will not let go of someone that was once in its grasp. I must flee!” Mankar helped the god up with the help of the others. Their combined efforts got Daka Fal to his feet. “To the west! Al l who do not wish to become the fodder for that Mouth, should run!” With that, he put deeds to words and began to race away! To the east, a darkness began to spread along with a howling, sucking sound. Not the simple darkness of night, but a more profound absence of light as if it were being drained from the sky. The heroes, after being startled for a second, immediately followed! As they ran, they found their limbs getting more sure and their footing sturdier. And yet, the encroaching darkness drew closer and the dreadful PULL became stronger! They followed Daka Fal and the foggy hills and valleys flew beneath their feet like clouds being blown through storm-wracked skies until it seemed less like running and more like flying. They passed through one, final, particularly dark patch of fog and found themselves back in the judgment room. Daka Fal looked back, his expression inscrutable, and he climbed onto his thrown. He started growing until his features were once again hidden in the shadows above. Two lesser thrones grew from the ground and his two assistants appeared on them as if they had always been there. As if not to waste time, he intoned, “You have completed the quest. I judge you have performed acceptably and may rejoin the Quick… for now. The soul shall go to the Ecstatic Dead.” The old prostitute’s ethereal body changed to a comfortable wholeness, even if her youth had not returned. She seemed about to say something but some force pulled her from the room before she could voice her thanks. Apparently even the Dead could be ‘quick’ when compelled properly. Mankar stepped forward and lifted up the spell-trading talisman the mayor of Apple Lane had given him. He pondered for a split second what title to use and then figured that a god didn’t have any great title than his own name. “Daka Fal! We have an offering for you!” The talisman floated up. Daka Fal’s voice boomed at them. “Here is where you wish to go.” A portal opened up showing an oasis in the desert from a viewpoint of what must have been several miles in the sky. “Jump now or stay.” The heroes, no fools amongst them, immediately leapt into the portal. Falling faster than mere gravity would account for, they plummeted toward the sands below. Bits of Godtime sparkled and burned from around their forms making glowing comets, tracing five glowing lines through the sky, obvious even in the light of day. They struck the ground like celestial hammers, throwing sand in all directions. When the dust had cleared, they stood tall in the dunes overlooking the oasis.